Boy Watching
by Luvdarain5
Summary: I think the title says it all. A VERY short fic about Serena indulging in her favorite past time! [Mine too...sigh…Darien...]


Boy Watching 

Author: Luvdarain5

Disclaimer-Don't own Sailor Moon. Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope. Sorry….guess the meds aren't working again…

ALSO-for those that enjoy my work…(YES I'm talking to both of you!) I am working on two new stories-both _much_ longer than my usual stuff, so I hope you will keep an eye out for 'em in the coming weeks!

And now, on with the shew:

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

He was hot! He was sooo incredibly hot!

Serena couldn't help but admire Darien's physique out of the corner of her eye, he really was irresistible!

It was Friday afternoon, and the arcade was packed. She was crammed into a booth with her closest friends-all of them gossiping, giggling and pigging out, more than anything just happy that school was over for the week. The table was covered with various paraphernalia-a plate of fries with gobs of ketchup, tall frosty milkshakes, neglected school books, eye shadow and lipsticks, keys with adorable plush characters attached and 3 dollars in loose change-most likely Andrew's tip. There were several conversations flying around her, with a few comments directed her way but nothing requiring her to reply. No one seemed to notice that she was not really paying attention to any of them…that her thoughts were somewhere else…

There _he_ was, sitting casually at the counter chatting with his best friend Andrew. Wearing a pair of dark slacks with a heavy beige shirt tucked in, wire rim glasses, a large silver watch, shiny polished shoes and a loose tie and open collar. His soft dark hair was sexily tousled, with the bangs hanging in his eyes. There were several prep school students dressed in similar uniforms hanging around, but no one looked quite as hot as Darien did.. Besides Darien was different; she could see the subtle differences when she studied him, as she was doing now.

She sighed happily to herself as she studied the elongated line of his legs. She loved the way his slacks were smooth and unwrinkled even after a long day at school, showing off strong muscled thighs…'Bet he's fast when he runs' she thought…'Probably good at lots of sports and other physical activities' She didn't allow herself to dwell on what 'other physical activities' could entail-she was a good girl, after all!

Then there was his upper body-encased in the soft beige cotton shirt-the way he held himself erect, the firm chest, back lined straight and shoulders squared. Those muscular arms and wide shoulders were evident despite the plain garment-really they only enhanced his assets! She was distracted for a moment by the movement of his hands as he gestured to Andrew for a coffee refill. Watching his long elegant fingers and steady strong hands sent a thrill down her spine, making her wonder what it would be like to have those hands holding her. She felt a mental thrill-it would be heaven of course!

Following the seam line of his pants again, from waist tapering down, her gaze glanced off his polished shoes…'Well' she thought to herself, 'He certainly does have big feet!' Hmm…'and you know what they say about men with big feet! They'…'Whoa Serena!' She pulled herself back mentally. 'Stop that thought right there!' she admonished herself..

Since he was sitting at an angle on the giving a profile view of his uniform, her eyes traveled back up to his loose tie and open collar. Having watched him tug it loose and open the top couple buttons when he had walked in the arcade had given her a small thrill. She had wanted to urge him not to stop with the tie! The glimpse of a strong columned throat and just a peek at the top of his chest was enough to catch several of the girl's attention! She mentally shot laser beams at them-'Back off Ladies, he's mine!'

But his best feature, she decided despite the incredible packaging…had to be his eyes. Those intense, sexy, flat out _gorgeous_ eyes! Her eyes traveled up his uniform to confirm her thoughts, only to meet his gaze squarely! He was returning her startled gaze with a winged brow-he had caught her staring!

Getting up from his seat and leaving his friend Andrew mid sentence, he sauntered over to the table of girls. Having not dropped her gaze since he caught her, he inquired "See anything you like Serena?" in that wonderful 'dare-you-to-tell-me-truth' voice….

Sweating profusely, she quickly tried to figure out her best option…all her friends had stopped talking and were looking back and forth between the two of them, trying to decipher what was going on…

"Hah!" She finally responded, deciding to fall back on what she knew best…"I was admiring the scenery…or at least trying to!" Oh how she hated to say the next words but she had to throw him off the trail…"But you kept blocking my view of Andrew!" With that she turned her head back to her friends, flipping her hair in his direction, indicating they were done talking.

"If you say so" he murmured and turned to go back to the counter. Serena tried discreetly to admire that particular view while answering her friends rapid fire questions with vague responses…she hadn't even gotten to ogle his backside, darn it!

Meanwhile back at the counter, Darien and Andrew resumed their debate while Darien snuck glances over at Serena…thinking all the while…

She was beautiful! She was sooo incredibly beautiful!

He couldn't help but admire her physique out of the corner of his eye, she _reall_y wa_s_ irresistible…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TAH DAH! Yup, that's all folks!


End file.
